dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Arisia Rrab
}} Arisia Rrab is a native of the planet Graxos IV, whose family has a distinguished history of serving as Green Lanterns for the Graxonite sector of space. Recruited at the age of 13 years, Arisia holds the record for the youngest member to be recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. Now a decorated member of the corps, it is rumored that she is in consideration to be the next vessel for the corps' emotion entity, Ion. Background Born into a family that had a distinguished history of serving as Green Lanterns for the Graxonite sector of space, after Arisia's uncle was killed in the line of duty, the Guardians of the Universe chose Arisia to become the Green Lantern of her sector despite being only thirteen years of age. While serving as Green Lantern of her home planet, Arisia adopted the civilian identity of "Cynella" in order to conceal her identity as a civilian and made a name for herself as an artist and fashion designer. Early in her career, Arisia joined a large group of Green Lanterns sent to thwart Krona and Nekron's attack on the Guardians of the Universe, during which she met Hal Jordan. After another critical event involving the Guardians, a small group of Green Lanterns including Arisia, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Ch'p were assigned specifically to Earth; as it was expected that humanity was going to make a large step forward in evolution soon. During their stay Arisia spent more time alongside Hal Jordan and began to develop a crush of sorts for him. She later was one of the Green Lanterns, along with Katma Tui, Salakk, Ch'p and Kilowog, who permanently relocated to Earth after the Crisis on Infinite Earths. After settling on Earth, Arisia adopted the civilian identity of "Cindy Simpson," and began to secretly idolize Hal Jordan. While on Earth, she watched enviously when Hal was with his then-girlfriend Carol Ferris, and wished that she were older so that Hal might notice her. Subconsciously reacting to her desire, her ring accelerated her physical age and in the span of a few weeks she transformed from a young teenager into an exotically beautiful adult. When Arisia approached Hal in her new form, he resisted her advances, telling her that he still thought of her as a child and therefore he could not have a romantic relationship with her. Arisia nevertheless persisted, and Hal eventually gave in to the feelings that he had developed for her. The two ended up dating and formed a close and happy relationship until a disruption in the Power Battery on Oa occurred and several Green Lanterns, including Arisia, lost their powers. However, while the other lanterns opted to return to space, Arisia decided to remain on Earth with Jordan and pursued a modeling career. They moved in together for a time, but their relationship became strained as they adjusted to the changes affecting the Corps and they eventually broke up. After her traumatic breakup, Arisia became good friends with Kilowog. During a visit, an accidental blow to the head caused to lose her memory and triggered a return to her thirteen-year-old mentality from before she became a lantern. At a loss to what to do, she sought out the only person she felt could help her: Hal Jordan. Returning to Ferris Aircraft, she was reunited with Jordan. After a short time, her memories slowly began to return, but she still wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a Green Lantern again. Over time, her memories returned completely, and she sought Guy Gardner's help to find the missing Kilowog. Offering to go to Oa with Gardner and the Justice League Task Force, she was turned down due to her lack of powers but Arisia then returned, armed to the teeth, and demanded to join them. While managing to arrive on Oa, they were attacked by Hal Jordan, who had been taken over by Parallax and was in the process of destroying the Green Lantern Corps. Arisia survived the attack and, upon returning to Earth, began working at Gardner's new super-hero themed bar and eatery in Manhattan; "Warriors". On opening day, Arisia learned of Hal Jordan's supposed death from the recently inducted Lantern, Kyle Rayner, but when Jordan returned, still under Parallax's influence, he changed Arisia back into her Green Lantern uniform and offered her a return to the way things were. However, Arisia argued that things had changed and she tells him that he was not the man he once was, asking him to leave. While working at Warriors, Arisia made friends with Buck Wargo, Desmond Farr AKA 'Tiger-Man' and the rest of the 'monster-hunters.' Joined later by Lead from the Metal Men and a time-lost Lady Blackhawk, they acted as bouncers and battled various villains that attacked the bar. During this time, Arisia began demonstrating enhanced healing abilities; a trait of her race. When it became apparent that the Warriors bar was being protected by a woman named "Veronna", Major Force came looking for her only to find the bar's patrons and staff instead. Only too happy to kill Gardner's friends instead, Major Force ambushed Arisia and suffocated her to death while she was tending behind the bar. After Major Force delivered a picture of Arisia dead, Gardner avenged her by confronting and killing the criminal. However, Arisia's natural healing ability revived her while she was underground, long after her funeral, and she was subjected to the nightmare of being buried alive. Aware of this possibility, and seeking Green Lanterns to power his new army, the Cyborg Superman sent his Manhunters to retrieve her and bring her to Biot where she was rendered unconscious and cocooned in a cavern wall alongside other "Lost Lanterns". After the Parallax entity was finally removed and regaining his Green Lantern status, Hal Jordan traveled with Guy Gardner to Biot while on a mission to destroy the Manhunter army only to discover dozens of missing Green Lanterns cocooned as batteries to power the Cyborg Superman's Manhunters. Hal woke several of the Green Lanterns, and defeated the robotic army. Fully restored, Arisia has rejoined the Green Lantern Corps as a senior member and fight's by her idol's side against the encroaching Sinestro Corps. Combat Statistics * Arisia Rrab (Strike Team) Involvement Heroes *Arisia can be found within Mogo's Command Center with other members of the Green and Blue Lantern corps. Villains *New Villains fight Arisia while infiltration Mogo as part of the Strike Team Operation. Trivia * Arisia Rrab first appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1 (May, 1981) * Arisia was named after the planet Arisia from science fiction author series of novels. Arisia's last name, Rrab, is an allusion to her creator; writer Mike W. Barr. * Due to the elongated orbit around its two suns, thirteen years on Graxos IV is the equivalent of two-hundred and forty years on Earth. * At Arisia's funeral, Hal Jordan, still infected by Parallax, appeared beside Guy Gardner to pay his respects to the woman he had once loved. Before quietly leaving, he created a floating green hologram of Arisia above her body. *A rumor circulates amongst the ranks that she was the Guardians' first choice to house the power of Ion. However, that fate would later go to Kyle Rayner, without the Guardians' say. Gallery File:DCUOL21.jpg File:GLComic2.jpg File:Arisia2.png File:ArisiaWotL1.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg See also * Green Lantern Corps External links * Wikipedia * Arisia Rrab DC Database * Green Lantern Wiki Category:Female Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Light powers Category:Tech